


The Hangover

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Hangover

The night became blurry after your third shot. You were such a lightweight. Alex dragged you on the dance floor where you were sure you groped and grind on him. You remember feeling how hard his cock was, seeing how flushed his face was. You enjoyed every minute of it. Your head spun in circles.

‘I need off this carousel ride!’ You thought with a slight tinge of nausea.

You don’t remember how you got home. You know you woke up in Alex’s bed with a pounding headache. God how you hated hangovers. The room was spinning.

“Fuck!” You screamed when you rolled over and the sun hit your eyes. You felt like a gremlin. In fact, you were positive you were one. Every single ray of the sun felt like it was burning out your eyes and your flesh was going to melt or combust on contact.

“Alex?” You moaned, or you thought you did. Maybe you did, it sounded like it echoed.

And yet again, Alex was nowhere to be found. You weren’t sure how you were going to get down to the kitchen. Ugh, the kitchen. Where there was food. You gagged a little at the thought of food. You plopped one leg out from under the covers with it hanging halfway off of the bed. You groaned. The cool air felt wonderful, but you didn’t want to move. You threw back the covers exposing your naked body.

“Really Alex?” You complained. You slept naked but waking up after you’ve passed out twice now was annoying since it was getting colder.

You forced yourself to sit up, noticing there was a few bottles of water and a trash can next to your side of the bed. Now if only he could have gotten you a portable toilet so you didn’t have to leave the bed. You checked your phone, hissing at the light glaring from the screen to see Alex had text you.

 

_**Text from Alex:** _

_**Filming started today. I’m sorry you are so hung over. Had a wonderful time last night. Trust me, you did too. Stay in bed if you can. If you are hungry, please be careful going down the stairs. I will be home in the afternoon. I love you forever Lille Mus.** _

 

You softly smiled, placing the phone back on the nightstand. A shiver ran up your spine when your feet hit the floor. You felt like you were hugging the sides of the bed and bed frame as you inched your way to the toilet. You were sure you were going to fall, piss yourself and smack your head on the dresser or something and die. You just knew it. Sure, you were being a drama queen, but you could be when you were that sick. Even if it was self-inflicted.

After you did your business, you tried to brush your teeth. Big mistake. You gagged and gagged and gagged some more. You didn’t even get to brush, you threw the pasty brush in the sink and slunk back to bed. Forget about going downstairs, you didn’t feel like dying today. You cracked open a bottle of water and nursed it for a few minutes before laying back in bed and dozed off again.

You drifted between sleep and some weird dream-like state. You thought you heard Alex talking to you and feeling your head. You vaguely remember responding but weren’t sure if you were having hallucinations. The smell of bacon invaded your nostrils. Surprisingly, your stomach growled instead of lurching. Slowly, you started coming to. Alex was in the kitchen cooking and singing. You smiled. You heard Marco cheer at something that was playing on the television. Most likely a football game.

“Alex?!” You yelled without your head pounding.

“Coming Mus!” Alex yelled back, bounding up the stairs.

His bright face looked in at you with cheery eyes. You smiled back at him. “Hi.” You said softly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he kissed you on your forehead.

“Much better. What are you making? It smells wonderful.” You asked with a sniff.

“Breakfast.” He smiled. “Eggs, bacon, toast, you name it, I’m making it!”

You glanced outside. It was still dark. “Is it morning?” You sounded confused.

“No. But you need some sober up food. So the greasier the better. Eh?” He grinned and booped you on the nose. “Do you think you can make it downstairs?”

“I’ll try. I think I’m better. I’ll holler if I can’t.” You nodded.

“Okay. I’ll come to get you if you need me to. Or I can bring you breakfast in bed.” He beamed.

“ALEX!” Marco screamed. “FIRE!”

Alex quickly ran down the stairs. Marco cackled when he saw Alex, and Alex in return started cursing him out in Danish. You giggled with a small smile.

You meandered to the bathroom, took care of business and tried cleaning off your toothbrush.

‘What a mess.’ You sighed, throwing the brush into the trash and getting out a new one. You quickly brushed hoping you wouldn’t gag yourself with the overpowering minty freshness and rinsed.

You decided the best way to get down the stairs, for now, would be to butt crawl. You sat on the top step and descended. Marco was the first one to see you.

“Y/N! Good to see you among the living!” Marco cheered.

You winced at the tone of his voice echoing from the high ceilings. “Nice to see you too, Marco.” You said, pressing the heel of your hand into your eye.

“Sorry.” Marco said.

“It’s all gravy baby.” You grinned.

“Where do you want to sit Lille Mus? Do you want to go back to bed?” Alex asked as he fawned over you like a mother hen.

“The table is fine, babe.” You said, sitting down in a chair looking across the table into the canal. “The lights are so pretty here. I’d like to see it one day when I’m not shit faced.” You snickered.

The boys giggled. Marco piped up. “We were both pretty worried.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to go film today but Marco convinced me to.” Alex confessed.

“Thank you, Marco. No need to take off if you don’t have to Alex.” You scolded him a bit.

Alex gave you a frown with sad eyes and a sniffle. “Fine.” He said and went back to cooking.

“Alex, did you tell her?” Marco asked.

“Tell me what?” You questioned.

“Oh no. I didn’t! You can come to work with us tomorrow. You are going to be one of the thralls. It will be fun!” Alex winked and grinned.

“Really!?” You squealed in excitement. “I’m so happy. When do we go in?”

“Well, uh...” Alex started.

“Around 4 AM.” Marco added.

“What? Is that what time you left this morning?” You said with a shake of your head.

“Yep.” Alex said, placing a plate full of food. He wasn’t kidding, everything was on this plate. “You can sleep while they do your hair and make-up and in-between scenes.”

“Oh, and on lunch or breaks. Even on the ride home.” Marco smirked.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” You smiled, looking at the clock. “Although, I’m not sure if I am going to sleep tonight.”

“I can make you sleep, Mus. I’ll wear that ass out.” Alex purred. “Rawr!”

You shook your head and shoved a wedge of toast in your mouth. Marco sighed with a defeated look on his face.

“I will never sleep again, will I?” He asked himself a little too loud.

“Never.” Alex smirked. “Now get over here and eat. We need to go to bed just to wake up again in a few hours.”

Marco sat across from Alex and you. You looked up and started watching Marco. A smile grew on your face, which then turned into a full-fledged wide-mouthed grin.

“What?” He said with a mouth full of food, his spoon midway to his mouth to stuff more in.

You cackled loudly. “Oh nothing, Hvitty.”

Alex burst out laughing. Marco rolled his eyes. “Oh, ha-ha.” He sneered, spitting food across the table.

You laughed even harder. Marco shoved three toast wedges in his mouth and grinned a big jelly filled grin. He finished chewing and replied. “I better not do that again. I might actually choke.”

You nodded in agreement and continued eating. Alex placed a hand on your thigh, with the other, grabbed a leg of your chair, dragging you closer to him. He softly kissed right below your jawbone next to your ear.

“Alex. Not now.” You squirmed.

“I’m just kissing you. Am I not allowed to kiss you?” He asked innocently.

“You can but what if it...” Alex put his finger over your mouth to hush you.

“It doesn’t bother him. Does it Marco?” He asked, glancing at him.

“Not really. Just don’t make the mistake I did.” Marco smirked.

“Oh, you mean the couch incident?” You stifled a giggle.

“You told her?!” Marco gasped in pretend horror.

“Fuck yeah I did. That was sick. I can handle the sounds. Coming home to you fucking your girl on the couch was another thing!” Alex shuttered like he was reliving it all for the first time.

“I think he liked it.” You teased.

“I think he did too.” Marco smiled and winked.

“Whatever you two. I’m going to wash stuff up and head to bed. Unless you want to do the dishes this time?” Alex hinted to Marco.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m going to go to bed myself.” Marco said as he carried his plate to the sink, rinsed and loaded it into the dishwasher.

“I’ll do them, Alex.” You smiled, carrying any leftover dirty dishes to the sink.

You washed them off, placing each one in the machine. Alex followed Marco to his room. You heard raised voices but continued cleaning. A pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist. A scruffy chin scratched against your shoulder, teeth nipped at your neck. You laid your head back on his shoulder and sighed.

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” Alex purred in your ear.

He bit down on your neck like he was devouring an apple. His he pushed his hips into your ass, his cock semi-hard. You both moaned at the sheer pleasure.

“I need to finish the dishes, Alex.” You whined, yet reached behind you to stroke his cock. A muffled moan with a warm puff of air pressed against your neck.

“And I need to fuck you.” Alex lustfully whispered, his warm breath sweeping across your cheek.

A jolt ran through your body at his words. Fuck, you wanted him too. Your body ached for him. You felt his arousal growing. His kisses quickened, his hands scouring your body like it was exploring new lands. Alex tilted your head back, gently kissing your lips. He licked at your bottom lip, begging for more. You parted your lips, tongues collided with one another. He deepened the kiss, your head spun, you had to pull away to catch your breath.

Alex turned you around, hooking his arms around your thighs. He picked you up, setting you on the kitchen counter. You pulled off his hairband, releasing his gorgeous brown locks. Your fingers tangled in the length. He nipped down your neck, alternating from kisses to bites. You jerked his head back. Alex hissed in pleasure. His eyes fixed on yours, dark with lust.

He pulled you off the counter and started for the stairs. Your legs were wrapped around his waist. You slid your clothed pussy against his erect cock. He slammed you against the wall just as you got to the stairs. He growls against your mouth as he dry humps you. His cock strained against his sweats yet swiftly hit all the right spots. You bit down hard on his shoulder, muffling a whimper.

“I hope you didn’t skip leg day.” You grinned and panted breathlessly.

“Mmm. The way I feel, I could carry you anywhere, even if I was walking with toothpicks for legs.” He said and roughly sucked on the underside of your chin.

“Oh, Alex.” You whined. “Take me, please?”

Alex carried you up the stairs to the bed. He threw you back against the bed. You squealed as you bounced to the head of the bed. The muscles in his arms flexed as he stripped the shirt from his chest. Alex crawled from the foot of the bed, up to your thighs. His mouth assaulted your inner thigh with nips and sucks, forming small bruises on your skin. He ripped each side of your lacy panties and threw them across the room. You reached down, taking handfuls of hair to pull him closer to your pussy. He huffed out a silent giggle against your thigh. The warmth of his breath brushed against your sensitive folds. You ran your hands up your body, under your shirt and caressed your supple breasts. You pinched each nipple, then used an elbow to prop yourself up to watch Alex. You grabbed his hair, pulling his head up to look at you. Your eyes met. You slowly licked your lips, he lowly moaned, his eyes closing at the sensation that ran through him.

“Don’t do that again.” He warned.

“Or what?” You teased, licking your lips again and massaging a breast with your free hand.

“Mmm, you will see. I won’t punish you today. But just wait.” He said, lowering his mouth to your throbbing cunt, his eyes still locked with yours.

He slid a thumb on each side of your folds, exposing your wet pink flesh. He flattened his tongue, licking a strip from your opening to your clit. You quivered with shaky breath as his flicking tongue barely grazed your clit.

“A-Alleeexxx.” You whined in frustration. “Quit teasing!”

He pulled back, lapping up your slick from his chin. “Oh, I’m not teasing you today.” He grinned and buried his face back into your cunt.

Alex swirled his tongue quickly around your sensitive clit. You writhed and shook as his tongue hit every single little spot that was aching for attention. He clamped his mouth around your clit and sucked hard. You erupted in a moan so loud you thought you’d wake the entire city of Dublin. You came hard and drenched Alex’s chin. He started flicking his tongue against your clit as he sucked. You bucked up into his face hard and Alex had to pin your hips down with his strong hands. You had both hands in his hair, tugging, pushing, not sure what you wanted him to do any longer. You pulled his head back hard, causing him to produce a low moan that reverberated through your cunt and into your soul.

“Oh fuck, Alex!” You screamed in sheer pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUCKKK!”

He pulled his mouth away from your cunt with a pop and a slurp. All you could do was pant. Your body was numb, pulses of electricity still flowing through you as you rode out your high. He nipped his way up your stomach to your breasts. He palmed them gently, massaging them softly as his mouth engulfed a nipple, then the other. You sat up to remove your top and threw it on the floor. Alex was on all fours, his mouth latched to your neck and shoulders. You just knew you would be bruised by the time he was done. You raked your nails down his back and into the band of his sweats. You slid them down his hips and off his ass to his knees. You palmed his ass with both hands and dug your nails in. He growled against your neck. He wrapped an arm around your lower back, pulling you into him. You felt the veins in this cock throbbing against your thigh, the slick of pre-cum smearing against your throbbing cunt. His hot breath huffed against the nape of your neck as he feasted on your skin, just under your ear.

Alex looked deeply into your eyes. “Y/N?” He said, crashing his mouth into yours.

You melted. He rarely said your name, but when he did, it was the sexiest thing you had ever heard. You snaked your fingers into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Alex rubbed the length of his cock between your folds.

He broke away from the heat filled kiss. “Y/N?” He lowly moaned.

Your face flushed at the sound of your name again. “Alex?” You whispered.

He reached between your legs to grasp his cock. Slowly he teased your clit with the head of his cock.

“Y/N.” He groaned as he eased is way deep inside you.

You gasped at the sensation, the thrill of his voice, his cock, his touches.

“Oh God, Alex.” You breathlessly sang in his ear as he began thrusting ever so gently.

“Y/N.” Alex moaned out.

You dragged your nails down his back to his ass and squeezed hard. Alex hissed in pleasure. He pulled himself up into a kneeling position between your legs. He spread you as far out as he could, pushing himself to the hilt.

“Fuck!” You gasped, feeling his cock brush your g-spot.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs around his waist. He wrapped an arm around the small of your back.

“I want to ride you, Alex. Go sit against the headboard!” You demanded and he happily obliged.

God, what a sexy sight. Alex sat there, flushed, sweating and salivating like a wild beast. His cock was at full attention and glistening with the wetness of your cum.

“Y/N.” He begged and licked his lips.

You crawled to him on all fours. You weren’t sure why he was only saying your name, but it was driving you wild. Your heart fluttered and your body responded in such a way that every time he said it, you let out a small little moan you didn’t even know you were making. You took the head of his cock in your mouth and swirled your tongue around the tip and underside. He took a fist full of your hair, pulling your head back.

“Y/N.” He said sternly and pulled your mouth to his.

You crawled to his lap on your knees, positioning your dripping cunt over his enraged member. His hands met your hips as you lined your folds over him. You teased your clit with his cock a little, then sank down on his cock. You looked deep into his eyes as you took him in fully.

“Fuck, Alex!” You gasped out.

His strong hands held your hips tight as you rocked your hips back and forth on his lap. He bucked up into you. His mouth felt like fire careening up and down your neck. His hot breath burned your flesh.

“Y/N.” He huffed against your neck.

His breath sent chills through your soul. Your walls spasmed around his cock. Alex grunted and thrust himself up into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to get as close as you could. You felt the warm tingle growing inside you. You rocked into his hips harder, faster. His grasp on your hips tightened. You felt your skin bruising, but you didn’t care.

“Oh God, Alex! I’m about to...” You moaned. “cum! Fuck!”

You began to writhe in his arms. You sank your teeth deep into his shoulder.

“Y/N!” Alex hissed lustfully. “Oh fuck, Y/N!”

Your vision grew white with stars. Your legs shook, toes curled. You felt your body become alive. Each nerve in your body sang to the heavens as your orgasm ran through you. Alex pressed his face against the side of your neck as he rolled your hips into him.

“Fuck! Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!” He growled into your neck over and over again.

His breath made your hair stand on ends. Each time your name rolled from his tongue, your walls milked him harder. You felt yourself slipping once again just from the sheer sound of his voice calling for you.

“You… fuck… oh my…” You stammered, unable to complete any sentence. Your train of thought was gone.

All you could do was focus on the intensity of this wave crashing around you. The room echoed with the sounds of your breathless moaning.

Alex was still calling for you. “Y/N!” Each call a little louder, more ecstatic.

His body grew rigid, his thrusts more erratic. He wrapped his arms around your lower back tightly as he pushed himself deeper inside you. He bit down hard on your neck as he came undone. His hips sputtered and he fell back against the headboard. You peppered his neck and jaw with small nips. His hands gently caressed your back.

Alex sighed. “Fuck. That was intense.”

“Yeah. What was with you calling my name?” You asked.

“It was an experiment.” He grinned wickedly.

“Oh? What were you experimenting?”

“The effects of saying your name to you.” He smirked. “My theory was proven to be fact many, many times.”

“Yeah?” You said, shaking your head. “Was the conclusion what you expected?”

“Better than I ever could have asked for, Y/N.” He winked.

“Hmm.” You eyed him suspiciously. “Was that my punishment?”

“Not even close.” He smirked and looked at the clock. “Shit. We better try to sleep. It’s already midnight. 4 AM will be here before we know it.”

You climbed off his lap to sit next to him on the bed. Alex scooted himself down and waited for you to get under the covers with him. His arm wrapped around your back as you laid your head on his shoulder. You snaked your arm around his waist with a leg between his legs.

Alex sighed. “I love you.” His voice rumbled through his chest. You could faintly hear his heart beating.

“I love you too, Alex.” You yawned. “You did wear me out.”

He chuckled. “I told you I would, Y/N.”

You shot him a dirty look. “You are going to use that too much you know? Then what will you do? Hmm?”

“I will think of something. Don’t worry.” He huffed out a small laugh.

You listen as his breaths became shallow. Soon, his thumb stopped caressing your shoulder. His limbs grew limp and heavy and he lightly snored. You loved hearing him sleep. Hell, you loved watching him sleep. You snuggled up closer to him. The thoughts of being on set with him started to invade your mind. You couldn’t wait to see him. You couldn’t wait to see your king, Ivar the Boneless.


End file.
